Almost Lost You
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Rory reflects on a time she almost lost Logan [oneshot] first story ever!


**Almost lost you**

**Authors note: **hey everyone! This is my first story ever here and I hope that you all like it. I have been working on it for months and I hope that you all R/R!

**Disclaimer: **If I can recall correctly, I wasn't exactly the one who created Gilmore Girls….so I own nothing! Just the summary and rob and his two sidekicks!

**Summary: **Rory reflects on a time she almost lost Logan when she was visiting him in London. One-shot

**Almost Lost You**

I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember sitting in the lobby, by myself at exactly ten o'clock at night. I can't remember why I was there so late; all I knew was that I had to see Logan right away. I remember pretty much considering in breaking up with him earlier; but I felt horrible at the time.

Logan and I had, had a big terrible fight. At the time, I had told myself that it was his fault for the fight, but then I realized it was all completely my fault; I started the fight. I was the one who almost ruined our relationship. I still remember my loud screaming. I never screamed at anyone in my life before! I closed my eyes and thought about the night before:

"_Why are you always with Bobby, Logan? Are you having an affair with her or something?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Logan shook his head, his eyes looked very hopeless._

"_Rory, Bobby is my co-worker. That's all she is to me! Rory, you know that I love you right?" I refused to believe him. I didn't want to believe him._

"_Obviously you don't Logan! You invited me all the way here to London just to be with you, but you end up spending more time with another woman who has a gender confused name! How can believe you anymore?! I hate you Logan! I hope you die in your sleep!" He looked so hurt with my last comment and I ran out of his apartment and ran around the streets of London, having no regrets to what I just said…_

I opened my eyes, not daring to think about anything else about the night before. It wasn't until earlier that day when I saw Bobby with her boyfriend out to lunch that I realized that Logan was telling the truth. I remember feeling so stupid. I said so many terrible things to Logan. I thought he would probably hate me by then. I showed up there, hoping that I could talk to him about the last night.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was ten thirty. Logan would be down any minute. Just to pass time, I decided to read a book I had bought. As I was reading, I noticed Bobby's boyfriend and two other guys walk into the lobby. A few minutes later, I saw who Bobby come down into the lobby and whisper into her boyfriend's ear. She walked away and then….he pulled out a gun!

"Listen up all of you! If you all don't tell me where Rory Gilmore is, I will start shooting you all do you hear me?!"

There was a sudden panic among everyone in the lobby. I sat in my chair, shaking and frozen. I saw that they weren't looking in my direction, so I got up and began to quickly make a run for it. I almost made it out the door, but then I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back in. It was Bobby. She smiled an evil smirk.

"Hello Rory….why are you leaving….the fun is just starting." My eyes widened with fear. She was helping these guys to try and find me! She threw me towards who I thought was her boyfriend. He looked at me and ran a hand through my hair.

"What a pretty girl she is….are you sure you want her dead Bobby?" bobby nodded her head with a smirk.

"Rob, if killing her is going to be the only way I can make Logan mine, than this is the way to go." I felt myself go stiff. She paid a hit man and his gang to kill me so she could force Logan to be with her?! I looked at them both in disgust.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?! Killing me won't get you to be with Logan?!" Rob pushed me down into a chair and motioned for the two others to come. He looked at them with stern eyes.

"Boys….tie her up. Then leave the fun part for me and my little sister." I was shaking when I saw the two guys coming near me. I didn't dare move; I was too scared by this point. As they were tying me up, I saw Harry walking down the stairs, about to give a paper to the secretary, when he saw me, his eyes widened. Then he ran back up the elevator. I was a little bit disappointed at the time; I thought he would help me.

When they finished tying me up, Rob came right up in my face and smirked at me. It wasn't a very nice smirk; it was more like a mocking smirk. I looked away from him. He still spoke to me.

"What's a girl like you going out with Logan Huntzberger?" I looked at him, fighting back tears.

"Because….I….love him." Rob looked at me and began to laugh. I couldn't understand why he was laughing; it was actually kind of bugging me. He looked into my crystal blue eyes and continued to smirk.

"Well darling….you can't love someone when you are dead." He began to laugh as he put duct tape across my mouth. I tried to scream for help, but the gag didn't do much to help. I stared at Bobby, who had a gun in her hand.

"Rory Gilmore….it was nice knowing you." She put her finger on the trigger and I shut my eyes, waiting for the searing pain to rush into me.

But it never came.

Instead, I heard someone punching and hitting Bobby, Ron and the other two men. I opened my eyes and I was shocked at whom I saw; it was Logan. He was hitting them all so hard, they were falling to the ground. I was assuming Harry told Logan about it.

When they were all down, Logan came running to me and he slowly removed the duct tape from my lips. I was crying so much. I cried because I had so much fear and I was afraid. Tears kept falling from my face.

"Logan….I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry….please don't hate me….please don't hate me…." I lowered my head and broke down crying. He cupped both my cheeks into his hands and began to stroke my cheeks with his thumbs. That always calmed me down.

"Ace, it's okay. I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen, I swear." He continued to stroke my cheeks for a few more minutes and then he stopped to untie me. When he got the ropes off from around me, he helped me up and he hugged me tightly. I guess he saw how much I was shaking. I put my head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you so much Logan. I owe you my life." Logan began to rub my back.

"Rory, don't worry I'm here for you." I smiled into his neck and kept holding onto him. Of course, I couldn't see this happening, but Bobby got up from off the floor and she grabbed her gun, aiming towards me. Logan saw and he pushed me out of the way.

And then it happened.

Logan got shot right in the chest. He fell to the floor, very slowly. I screamed in sorrow. Bobby screamed in regret. Bobby nudged the others and they ran out of the building. I crawled over to Logan and I rested his head on my lap. Blood was slowly oozing out of his chest. He was unconscious. I was almost scared he was….

"Logan? Logan can you hear me? Logan? Logan please wake up….please….open your eyes." He still wouldn't open his eyes. Tears began to fall from my eyes. I had just lost hope that he lived. I looked up and saw Harry, running down from the stairs. I called to him desperately.

"Harry! Call 911! Logan's been shot!" Harry ran to the desk and called 911. I stayed with Logan until the ambulance came. When they finally came and rushed him to the hospital, I drove to the hospital. Through the whole way there, I remember thinking that this may be my last time seeing him alive.

I still remember being in the hospital room next to Logan. The doctors told me he was going to be fine, but he hasn't woken up since he got shot. He looked so weak and helpless there in that hospital bed. Seeing him like this made me begin to sob all over again. I moved my chair closer to his hospital bed and took hold of his hand. Even then, his hands were still warm and strong. I let go of his hand and I stared at him, tears still falling from my eyes.

"Logan….I don't know if you can hear me, or if you'll ever wake up, but….I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that you were cheating on me with Bobby. And I shouldn't have said that I hope you die in your sleep. How could I say something like that? How could I hurt someone I truly love so much? Logan….I'm so sorry. Please don't die…"

I began to choke on my tears and I rested my head on the bed. My crying drained down and I was almost falling asleep. It was that moment I kind of realized I haven't slept for a long time. That night when Logan and I got into that fight, I stayed out at a local park all night and sat on the bench. And now at two in the morning, I'm here in a hospital. My eyes began to shut close, when I suddenly felt someone's hand go on top of my head and beginning to stroke my hair. It was Logan! He's alive! I immediately sat up.

"Logan! You're awake! I was so scared I almost lost you." He took my hand and kissed it. He looked into my eyes and shook his head.

"No matter what happens Ace, I'm never going to leave you." He then smiled that same reckless smile. Seeing him smile at my like that made me tear up again. He was so kind to me and gives up a lot for me, and I took it all for granted.

"Logan I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said all of those things I said to you the other night! I was so stupid, I shouldn't have told you I wanted you dead….I'm so sorry Logan. I will understand completely if you want to break up with me….I'm so sorry." I lowered my head and let the tears fall freely from my eyes. It was that moment that I realized that I truly loved Logan; he always stayed true to me no matter what happened.

Logan had the strength to sit up and he cupped my chin into his hands and made me look at him. I looked at Logan very hard and saw how tired and weak he looked….but he was still the most handsome person I have ever seen. He smiled at me, like nothing bad has ever happened.

"Rory….I could never break up with you. I adore you too much. I will love you until the day this world ends. Even if you murdered me, I will still love you! Don't you forget it Ace." I stared at him in admiration and I sat myself onto his bed. He looked at me confused.

"What are you…?" I didn't even let him finish. I put my hands on his ever so smooth face and I pulled him into a big passionate kiss. It felt so good to finally be kissing him again. His kisses always let me know I was home and in good hands. He was a safe kind of guy.

I broke off the kiss and we rested our heads on his pillow. He put his arm around me and held me tight. I rested my head on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. He looked down at me and had a very loving smile on his face.

"Rory….do you love me?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I do Logan. I love you more than anyone." He turned over to the counter and grabbed his pants. I saw him dig into his pocket. He turned to me with a huge diamond ring.

"Rory Gilmore….will you marry me?" I was stunned. Logan asked me to marry him! I took the ring from his hand and I stared at the ring. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I slipped it on my finger and I looked at him, with a big bright smile on my face.

"Yes….yes I'll marry you!" I tilted my head up and I kissed him once more. We were there on his hospital bed, kissing for almost ten minutes. It was that moment; I knew Logan was the one for me.

It has been about four years since all of that happened. I always think about that day. It's been placed into my mind. It will never go away. I am now currently in my bed, thinking about what had happened. Logan is right beside me sleeping. I have been thinking about what would have happened if Bobby did kill Logan….what would happen to me? What would life be like for me?

I am beginning to cry at the thought of that. A life without Logan….is no life at all. He has done so much for me since we got married. He showed me a side of the world that I have never seen, he is always there for me and he is an amazing father to our three year old daughter, Aurora.

I try not to cry too loudly because I don't want Logan to wake up and be worried. Unfortunately, I failed miserably. He woke up and saw me crying. He sits right up and pulls me up tight into his chest. He begins to stroke my back.

"Ace, why are you crying?" I take a deep breath and I look into his eyes.

"I was thinking about the night you were shot….and the fight and when you proposed. I was thinking about….what if you didn't survive….how horrible that would have been. I always think about what I would do if you died….and it never is a pretty sight." More tears fall from my eyes. I begin to shake in his arms. He lets go of me and he puts his hand on my face. He begins to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

"Rory….you don't have to worry anymore. I promised you that I would never leave you. Till death do us part as they say….I promise that I will always be here for you." I smile at him and I move into his touch. Logan always put my needs before his own and he knows me better than I even know myself.

"I love you so much Logan."

"I love you too Ace." He moves in and he kisses me, and caresses my face at the same time. I keep on kissing him, not wanting to let go of him. Finally, we let go of each other, sweet smiles painted on our faces.

Suddenly, we hear a little voice at our door. We both look to see who it is, and we see our three year old daughter Aurora. I can never get over how much she looks like both Logan and I. She has Logan's blonde hair that ends right at her shoulders. But she has my crystal blue eyes, full of life and beauty. She looks at us, looking very scared.

"Mommy….daddy?" Logan looks at her, worried.

"What's that matter sweetie?" She moves into our room.

"I can't sleep….there is a monster in my closet." I laugh at her last comment. I remember being three years old and always thinking there was a monster in my closet. I patted the space between me and Logan.

"Come here honey. You can sleep here with mommy and daddy." Aurora ran to our bed and she jumped right into the space between Logan and I. Logan smiles down at her and kisses her forehead.

"Go to sleep now okay sweetie." Aurora nodded her head and closed her eyes. Logan and I lay down and Logan threw an arm around both Aurora and me. He closes his eyes.

"I love you very much Rory." I smile at him and close my eyes.

"I know….but I never get tired of hearing it."

If I had to name one very special people in my life besides my mother and my stepfather, Luke I would have to say Logan is the most special person in my life. I love Logan….and I always will.

Well there you have it! My first story ever! Please read and review and give me ideas for my next story….thanks guys I love you!


End file.
